It's been awhile ToshiroxOC love story
by VaylinNight
Summary: Alright this is my story from quizilla so yeah enjoy oh and Toshiro!  Toshiro: What? Me: Do the disclaimer! Toshiro: Vaylin does not own Bleach...can i go now. Me: Fine...


Alright first off this is from quizilla and i know that some things are wrong i'm sorry and for those who are new to reading this i shall also put in the profile!

Prolauge

Neko's P.O.V.**  
**I was in the woods practicing with Kimiko Tsuki, I'd been unable to sleep the night before and had been there since dawn. "Neko, Someone's here." Kimiko said urgently. I put her in her sheath and looked around. "Capp'n Zaraki, What are you doing here?" I asked polietly. "I'm wondering what someone fused with their Zanpacto can do." He answered smiling wildly. I blinked I was fairly certain he wasn't here to watch me training. "Well sorry to dissapoint you capp'n but i should get going. I'm late enough as it is." I said just as polietly as before. "I don't think you captain will mind if your alittle late." he said. "If your lookin' for a fight Capp'n your in the wrong place." I told him sternly, he laughed. "Come on, Let's have some fun." He said taking out his zanpacto. "I refuse to fight you." I said with no emotion. Well then, I'll just have to make it so that you have to!" He shouted with a laugh as he pointed the end of his sword at my throat and charged at me. I quickly moved but not fast enough. I fell down on my knees in pain as blood poured out of the side of my throat, where there was now a deep cut. "Fight!" HE shouted attacking again and again. I moved trying depratly to dodge but failing as his blade continualy sliced into my skin. I fell to the ground the loss of blood makingmy vision blurry. Zaraki lifted his sword up and said something that sounded muffled. Then as he brought it down a blurr of white came infront of me stopping it. "Capp'n...Hitsu..gaya.." I managed to get out before it all went black.  
Toshiro's P.O.V.**  
**"Capp'n ...Hitsu..gaya.." I heard Neko say behind me beforeshe collapsed. "What do you think you're doing Kenpache?" I asked glaring. "Just having some fun." He said with that sick twisted smile of his. "I suggest you go back to your Barracks, and if i see you anywhere near MY squad members i'll kill you." I threatened with venom showing in my voice. He placed his sword on his shoulder and looked down at me. "Oh really now. I'd like to see you try squirt." He said. I growled and reached for my Zanpacto. "Ignore him, Neko needs help." I heard Hyorimaru say in my head. I sighed he was right. I let go of the hilt and picked her up my back toward Kenpache. "Aren't you going to do anything?" he asked. "Your not worth my time." I said glaring and then flash stepped to the Squad 4 Barracks.  
5 months later Neko's P.O.V.**  
**My wounds had healed and the Capp'n was still having some falling outs with Zaraki. I had a scare on the left side of my throat now where Zaraki had cut me. But when the Capp'n would see it he'd always get agrovated so I came up with the brillant idea of taking a black ribbon, putting a siliver bell on it and then wearing it around my neck in order to hide it. It worked pretty well, but then I had to learn how to sneak up on people without the bell giving me away. I sat in my desk doing my paper work and I just felt so bored. I looked up at the cieling and sighed. I'm part cat they can't expect me to be able stay inside all day. "Neko!" I heard Rangiku shout as she came into my office. "Oh, hey what's up?" I asked smiling lightly. "What do you say we got out tonight! Just you and me!" She shouted excitedly. "This wouldn't happen to be another one of your plans to get me a boyfriend would it?" I asked crossing my arms. "What? Noo, Of course not." She said obviously lieing. "Riiiiiiight, well I've gotta lot of work so sorry i can't go." I said. "But-" She started as the Capp'n walked in. "Rangiku! Your suppost to be working!" HE shouted with an Irk mark on his head. "Sorry Capp'n, she just apperently felt the need to try and talk me into going out with her tonight and find me a boyfriend." I said blankly. "Oh come on Neko! Your way to pretty to be single!" Rangiku exclaimed. "So you admit it!" I shouted and standing up and pointed at her. "Will you two cut it out!" Capp'n yelled annoyed. "Sorry Capp'n." I said quietly. He just sighed and left the room, Rangiku leaving shortly after and i went back to my paper work. And then deja vu. I was sitting in my chair staring at the cieling. "I need a break or i'm gonna go crazy." I said to myself standing up. I left a note saying that i'd be back soon and then left to go for a walk.  
Toshiro's P.O.V.**  
**I sat down in my desk with a sigh. Rangiku had been messing Neko again. I don't see why she thought the girl needed a boyfriend when she was fine the way she was. But then again since when did anything about Rangiku make sense. I sighed again ans started on my huge pile of paperwork. When i felt a familiar spiritual pressure...Two of them.. And i automaticly knew what was going on. "Damn it Kenpache!" I shouted in my head standing up and running out of my office Rangiku right behind me. "What's going on?" She asked. "Kenpache's signing his death warrent." I said gritting my teeth. We ran to where the spiritual pressures were coming from and we had now been joined by the other 12 captains and their Lutenits. When suddnely one of the pressures spiked up and it almost made me loose my balance. When we came upon the sight. Both Neko and Kenpache with scattered cuts on them. But the injuries weren't what caught everyone's attention it was the fact the Neko was letterally on fire, sorrounded by flames and not a single burn on her. "What the-" I managed through my shock as Neko lifted her sword and muttered the word. "Bankai." Insantly the flames around her grew till she was no longer visible and in her place was a gaint demon cat made of flames and it roared. "Now it's getting interesting!" Kenpache shouted with a laugh. The gaint demon cat roared again the ground around it's paws burning to a crisp as it walked closer to Kenpache. we all stood in shock as Neko was still no where in sight. The demon cat reached Kenpache and growled as he raised his sword to it. It just simply swiped the sword out of his hand and then rose it's paw to attack when HeadCaptain Yamamoto got inbetween them. "That's enough Neko." He said with a strong tone. The demon cat took a step back and slowly started to disapate soon leaving Neko standing where it had been. "Zaraki we will discuss this later now get out of my sight."He said and Kenpache just walked away dissapointed but not seeming to care as Neko glared as he walked away. "Neko, You and your captain come with me." He added. We nodded and flash stepped to the Head Captains office. "Now then, Neko tell me what it is that happened." He said sitting in his chair. "Well, I was doing paper work when i started to get alittle stir crazy so i went to walk around and get some fresh air...Then Capp'n Zaraki came up and changed me...again..." She started her head down. "I see, What happened differently this time?" He asked. Neko sighed lightly. "He called me weak, a coward, and all the insults he gave me were around the same. I was able to to keep my temper in check..till..He started to say that i was a discrase to my family and that's when it got the best of me..and i charged at 'im..I'm sorry..Grandpa." She said head still down. I looked at her feeling sorry for her, she really hated it when her temper got the better of her, I placed my hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down knowing that she was dissapointed in herself. "I see...Captain Hitsugaya.." Head captain Yamamoto said adressing me. "Yes?" i asked keeping my hand on Neko's shoulder. "I'm afraid that this Kenpache problem is getting out of hand." He said. "Yes, I've noticed that as well.. what should we do about it?" i asked. He stayed quiet and thought about it. "Neko, For your safty i'll send you to the human world-" He started but was cut off by Neko yelling. "What! But-It's not like it's my fault why should I-!" I stopped her by tightening my grip lightly on her shoulder. "As i was saying, You'll be sent to the human world for your safety till we can get this worked out." He finished. "How long will i be gone?" Neko asked. "Depending on how it goes and we might want to keep you there if there's a spike in Hollow activity, but I'd estimate a few years." My heart skipped a beat when he said the last part. The longest Neko had ever been gone was about a month and that was pretty much hell, her being gone for a few years what would i do? "Wh-what...Don't you think we could do something else?" I asked urgently. "I'm afraid not." Was the answer. "..When?" "Tomorrow." Neko remained quiet looking as if she would break into tears at any moment. "Ok...I'll go...pack then.." She said leaving her head head down walking out of the room. "You may go captain." Yamamoto said and i bowed and silently walked out. THe next day as Neko walked through the gate to the human world it was as if i had the feeling that would be the last time i'd ever see her.

Part 1

Neko's P.O.V.**  
**It's been two years since then and i'd grown used to living in the human world. I've started school and made a lot of new friends. I've even made a band, i'm the lead singer! I cut my hair short all that long hair was getting in my way. I still missed the Capp'n and all my other friends in the soul society but i was making due here. "Hey Neko, can you help me with this?" MIna asked showing me her History homework. "Sure, What cha havin' proablems with?" I asked tilting my head. "Awww! Neko your so cute!" Miyuki shouted. That girl was evil always putting me in outfits that looked like they belonged in play boy or something. I now attend the highschool in Karakura town and man did they have some strange people here. So in other words...I fit right in. I sighed at her and started to help Mina with her homework. "You see it's right there in the boo-" I cut my self off four spiritual pressures that i hadn't felt in a long time a just appeared. "Neko? Are you alright?" Mina asked snapping me back to reality. "Oh yeah i'm fine... Where's Rin?" I asked changing the subject. "She left her bass at home and had to go get it." Miyuki explained. I sighed band practice was gonna take longer then usual.  
Toshiro's P.O.V.**  
**"Come on Captain, you can aleast just stay somewhere around the building." Rangiku said as i sighed and finally gave in her pleading starting to annoy me. "Fine, just leave me out of anything you do." I said and sat on the roof staring up at the sky as it started to darken. "Hey kid, What cha doin' up there!" I heard a female voice shout from the street. I growled at the "kid" remarked and turned to yell at the person. But stopped my self. She looked suprised as well then a smile came on her face. "Neko?" I whispered to my self, she looked different her hair was shorter and she was pailer. "Capp'n?..What are you doin' here?" She shouted confused. "One secound let me come up there!" She added and climbed up to the top of the roof. I was expecting to get a death hug from her but instead she just sat down. "It's been awhile." She said blinking. "Yeah, it has." I answered confused to her calmness. "Sooo...what cha been up to?" She asked. "Nothing...is..something wrong? Are you sick?" I asked getting worried. She just started laughing at me. "Your still way to easy to trick Shiro." She said laughing. "It's Captain Hitsugaya!" I shouted agrovatedly as she countinued to laugh. "Oh come on, we haven't seen eachother in two years and the first thing you do is yell. Your so mean." She said and pretended to cry. "I'm not falling for that." I said still annoyed i was worried for nothing. "I know, sorry Capp'n but i just couldn't help myself..So why're you here?" She asked. And i explained to her about the arrancar. "I see, well then guess it's a good thing i'm here. I was starting to get bored anyway." She said smiling could she EVER take anything seriously! I sighed and looked back up to the sky and i glanced over to Neko. "Why'd you cut your hair?" I asked notlooking at her. "Hm? Oh, Well at first it was because i wanted to try something new but then it was because it being so long made it in the way." She explained playing with her hair. "And besides i like it better this way don't you?" She added smiling at me. I decided not to answer, not wanting to get into that conversation. "Rangiku will be happy to see you." I said changing the subject. "Yeah, But as soon as she sees me she kill me with one of her death hugs...speaking of which..." She said and then wrapped her arms around me. "You need a hug Capp'n!" She exclaimed. "Neko get off me!" I shouted my face getting warm. "Not untill you hug me back, It's been the same since we were kids." She said, i sighed knowing i couldn't win and gave her a hug when both of our phones went off. "It's them isn't it?" Neko asked standing up. "I'm afraid so." I said.

Part2

Neko's P.O.V.**  
**"Are you coming?" Capp'n asked leaving his Gigai. "I'll be right behind you, I just need to check something first." I said leaving my Gigai as well and ran off before Capp'n could say anything. He had said that the arrancars were going after anyone with even a hint of spiritual pressure, meaning my friends were introuble. I just had to be sure they were safe, i ran to Mina's house. We had planned a study party which God knows i'll be in trouble for not going to but that was not my main concern.  
Mika's P.O.V.**  
**We were all sitting in the frontyard waiting for Neko to show up. "Where is she?" Mina asked getting worried. "Yeah, she's never this late." Rin added on. "Hey guys, what's that?" Miyuki asked looking at the sky i followed her gaze to see a monster coming down and it landed in front of us. The thing had some human characteristics which was odd and it just smirked at us. "Well, well look at what we've found here." He said taking a step. We all stood up ready to run. "Arise from the firey depths KimikoTsuki!" A familiar voice shouted and flames that looked something like a really scary cat attacked the monster. The person jumped infront of us, it was Neko! Only she was wearing a black Kimono, she was holding an all silver sword...and she grew cat ears and a tail! "Ne-Neko?...Wh-what's going on!" I shouted finally finding my voice. "I'll explain later, now stay behind me." She said sternly not looking at us. "A soul reaper...how interesting." The monster said smiling. "I am Neko Yamamoto, Third-seat of Squad Ten of the Thriteen court gaurd squads." She said. What the hell was she talking about? Court gard squads? Third-seat? Soulreaper!What the hell is going on here! "I'm arrancar 12, My name is of no importance to you. Since you'll be dead soon." He said. "12 huh? Well then if your so sure you can kill me then why don't you try?" Neko asked tauntingly. How was she being so brave with this! "Die soulreaper!" He shouted taking a sword out. What's with the swords! He charged at her and she simply blocked it. "That all you got? How pathetic." She said looking bored. What's wrong with her! Why isn't she scared! I stood still watching in fear as did everyone else. "Why you little-!" 12 shouted and started to continuosly attack Neko, She dodged the attacks flawlessly each time. After a few minutes Neko yawned and looked away boredly. "Hey can we hurry this up? I'm getting sleepy." She said as the monster, I mean 12 clenchted his teeth. "That it feel the rath of my zanpacto! Let's go Fuji Kuso!" He shouted as he and his sword fused into this thing, all the human features he had gone. "What the-" Neko started but was cut off my 12 stabbing her in the stomache with his...Arm! it had been repalced with ablade! THE F*CK! Blood poured out of her mouth as he pulled his Blade/arm out of the wound blood pouring out even more. "Neko!" We shouted as she caught her self and sweared under breathe. "Not so cocky now, are ya soulreaper?" He asked smirking and to our suprise Neko started laughing. "I've had worse." She said smiling blood still on the side of her mouth. "Arise from the firey depths Kimiko!" She shouted the fire cat from before coming out and attaking twelve. He moved to dodge and she dissapeared and reappeared infront of him and stabbed him in the heart and then pulled her sword out. The Monster fell to the ground and shortly after Neko followed.  
Neko's P.O.V.**  
**"Neko!...Neko!...Come on wake up!" I heard voices shouting through the darkness. "Hm?...What is it?" I mummbled slowly opening my eyes to see i was in Mina's room. "Thank God!" The four girls shouted hugging me. I yelped in pain and they quickly let me go. "Neko...Lastnight...what was that thing..." Rin asked Quietly. "What are YOU for that matter?" Mika added. I sighed knowing this would happen. "I'm a soulreaper, I help lost souls move on and protect them from hollows which are baisicly monsters that feed on souls. And that thing last night, was an arrancar. I don't know much about them but from what i saw last night... I think their a mixture of the two." I explained. "So you protect lost souls?...That is. so...Awesome! And i love the kitty ears on you by the way!" Miyuki started going on and on as and irk mark formed on my head. "Uh, Miyuki..You might want to quiet down before Neko kills you." Mina said sweat dropping. "It's a school day ain't it?" I asked noticing that they were all in the school uniform. "Yup, we just got back." Miyuki said smiling. I stood up feeling the pain of my wound hit me but i hid it well. "I need to find my Gigai." I said to myself and jumped out the window before any questions could be asked. "Where is she?" I thought looking around when i spotted her in a tree...sleeping. I went down and tried to wake her up when. "Hey!" someone shouted makeing me fall and land on my back. I winced in pain and then looked up in horror to see Rangiku, Ikaku, Yumichika and the Capp'n looking at me. "Uuuhhh...Hi guys." i said and then resieved a death hug from Rangiku. "Oh my God Neko i'v missed you so much!" She shouted I yelped loudly in pain and she let me go. "I'm Sorry are you alright?" she asked. "I'm fine, Just got into something of a fight yesterday." I said laughing lightly even though it hurt like hell. "Are you sure your alright?" I heard Capp'n ask. "No worries Capp'n i'm fine." I said smiling.  
Cliff!

Part 3

Toshiro's P.O.V.**  
**I sighed as Neko told me she was "Fine," she was defenitly the same old Neko. I could tell she was hurting and yet she just kept on smiling acting like she wasn't injured. It was Neko's way of trying to not have people worry about her. She'd always been like that even when we were little and the wound was obvious. She'd just laugh it off no matter how much it hurt her. "Come on we can talk more at my house." Neko said. "You have a house?" Rangiku asked. "Well...It's more of an apartment but yeah." Neko explained still smiling. We followed her to a cafe were she said she worked as a waitress and then showed us the second floor were her smallapartment was. "Tada! Pretty cool huh?" She said with a wink and giggle. "Yeah, how'd you find this place?" Ranigku asked, i sighed wondering why she thought it was any of her bussiness. "Oh well the owners of the cafe said that as long as i worked for them i could stay here." NEko said proudly. We started to talk about the past two years and all that had happened. Neko told us that her life was fairly uneventful, minus the hollows and the fact that she was now a lead singer in a band. We told her about Azien's betrayle only to find out she already knew about it. Though we gave her a few small details that she hadn't known. After a few hours of talking Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rangiku left, I decided to stay behind. "Is there something you need Capp'n?"Neko asked. "Your hurt." I said blankly. "I already told you, I'm fi-" She started but i interrupted her. "No, you're not. We've known eachother since we were kids. I can tell when you lieing." I said sternly. Her smile finally died down and she sighed in defeat, sitting on the couch. "You can see right through me as always Capp'n." She said with a light laugh. "In all truth my wound hurts like hell...I wish i could go to sleep and wake up with all the pain gone." She added sighing. "Saddly it doesn't work like that." I said sitting next to her. She laughed lightly at me. "I'll bee fine Capp'n trust me." she said. "You always say that Neko, Then you go and push yourself to hard. which only makes it worse." I said concerned. "It's ok Capp'n i'll take it easy." She said. though I knew not to believe her. "No you wont. As long as your alone you wont." I said sighing and not really thinking. "Fine, You can stay here and make sure i do then." Neko suggested standing up. I looked up at her annd blinked, How is it that this kind of thing always happens when it's just me and her? "what?" I asked. "You said that as long as i'm alone you know that i'll go off and do things that'll make my wounds worse. So if your here you can make sure i don't." She explained, oh yeah, it's because i can't keep my mouth shut. I sighed and looked at her, She defenitly needed someone to look after her that was for sure, and i guess it'd been awhile since i've seen her...a hell of a long while. "Alright, I'll stay and make sure you don't do anything stupid." I said with a smirk knowing it would get to her. "Your mean! I don't do stupid things! I do fun things! you just think their stupid cause your boring!" She shouted. "Well sorry if i don't find dieing someones hair bright Orange is fun!" I shouted back standing up. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad! i used the stuff you could just wash out!" She shouted at me. "You painted my office the same damn blinding color!" I yelled glaring. "I re-painted it didn't I?" She shouted/yelled. She glared back at me. "and besides i've done worse...Should've seen what me and Mika did to Mina's brother's room." She said smirking. "Your kidding me right?" I asked blankly. "Nope, we painted pink with rainbows, and flowers, and it was a little girls dream." She said proudly. "You havn't changed a bit." I sighed. "Niether have you, Your even still the same height. I though you would've at least caught up to me by now." She said measuring my height against hers. "Shut up! i don't see you getting any taller either!" I shouted glaring at her again. "Least i'm taller than you!" She shouted back then started laughing. "Shut up!" I yelled at her. She just kept laughing. "It's not funny!" I shouted again glaring. "But you look so cute when you mad Capp'n i can't help it!" She exclaimed still laughing. i stopped glaring and my faced turned red as i looked away from her.  
Neko's P.O.V.**  
**I was laughing at Capp'n as he yelled at me. "It's not funny!" He shouted glaring. "But you look so cute when your made Capp'n i can't help it!" I exclaimed still laughing. I didn't get a response from him this time he just looked away from me. I smirked thinking "I win," when i felt a pain in my stomach, where i'd been stabbed. "Ow-...Forgot about that." I said under my breathe. "I told you'd hurt yourself." Capp'n said smuggly. "Oh shut up." I said with a light glare. "You should probably go lie down." He said sighing. "Capp'n i'm al-" I started but cut myself off as he glared. "Neko, you are NOT alright. So stop saying you are." He said sternly. "Sorry Capp'n, force of habit." I said smiling lightly. "But,...I can't just lie down, i've got work andi aready missed lastnight and if i miss another there'll be way too many questions." I explained. The Capp'n sighed aggrovatedly, most likely not suprised and probably thinking his presence here wouldn't really keep me from hurting my self.

Part 4

Toshiro's P.O.V.**  
**It was the next day and school had just ended. "This place is so boring, why do we have to come here again?" Rangiku complained. "Because-" i started but was interrupted by someone yelling. "Ahhhhhh! Someone help me!" the person shouted,...it was Neko. "Just shut up and come on!" another female voice, that i didn't know, shouted back. "You traitor! Let me go!" Neko shouted. "Is that Neko?" Yumichika asked. "Sounds like it." Ikaku said boredly. "Shouldn't we help her?" Rangiku asked looking at me. I nodded and we ran off to were Neko's spiritual pressure and a few others where. Till we reached a door, which swung open to reveal a girl with long brown hair. "Hello! How's it going!" She exclaimed. "Uh...Have you seen a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, kind of pale.."I said. "Oh you mean Neko! YEah she's right in here! come on in!" The girl shouted and let us into the room to see Neko sitting on the floor starring at the ground wearing a purple bunny suit. I felt my face heat up as Ikaku and Yumichika bursted out laughing. "Well that's not something you get to see everyday." Hyorimaru said sounding like he was about to laugh himself. "Shut up." I thought still looking at Neko as she looked up her face turning red. "Shut up! It's not funny!" She shouted at the two laughing shinigami. "Neko you look so cute!" Rangiku shouted happily. Neko looked down and blushed even more. "I know isn't she!" The brown haired girl from before exclaimed and started to take pisctures of Neko. "Ah! Miyuki stop!" She shouted. "But you look so cute!" The girl, whom i now know is Miyuki, exclaimed. "It's bad enough you make me wear this damn thing!" Neko yelled. I kept my eyes on face my face becoming reder by the second. "You seem to be enjoying the view Toshiro." Hyorimaru said sounding smug. I looked away from Neko thinking. "Shut up you stupid dragon."  
Neko's P.O.V.**  
**"So um...do your human friends always dress you up like that?" Capp'n asked as we walked home. "Hm? yeah, pretty much, They force me to wear those things when ever they get the chance." I explained sighing. "What do you mean by force?" He asked. "Is he stupid or something?" Kimiko asked and i snickered. "What?" Capp'n asked. "Oh nothing, but Capp'n think about it. I don't exactly want to wear those outfits they have for me and yet i end up wearing them anyway, do you REALLY wanna know how that happens?" I asked. He got quiet and thought about it when his face turned red. "I think he figured it out." Kimiko said i could hear her smile. "Yup he did." I thought back smiling myself. "Your right Neko, now that i think about it i really don't wanna know." Capp'n said quickly. "Yeah, that's what i thought." I said, one could only imagen the pictures going through that poor boys head.  
FLASHBACK!  
"No way am i wearing that!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
"Ah! what're you doing! i can undress my self!"  
"Well then put this on!"  
"NO!"  
"FIne then i'll do it for you!"  
"What! No! This is sexual harrassment!"  
END FLASHBACK!  
I shivered at the thought and looked up at the sky. "Is something wrong?" Capp'n asked. "Huh? uh no, just thinkin' about school." I said laughing nervously. "Oh, i see...why do they dress you up anyway?" He asked. "Why do you ask som many questions?" I asked in my head. "Because he's nosy...annnnd...i think he liked you in the bunny suit." Kimiko answered. "Kimiko...shut up." I thought sighing then looked at the Capp'n. "At first they just wanted to use me as the lead singer then next thing i know Miyuki wants me to dobble as the mascot." I explained. "You have strange friends." Was all i heard from the capp'n. "You just called yourself strange you know that right?" I asked giggling and i think i saw his eye twitch. "Well...ya did." I said as i unlocked the door to my...well i guess our apartment ans we walked in. "Whatever, your wierd." HE said sighing. "Your mean." I said back. He glared and i quickly hid in my corner. "uuhhh...what are you doing?" He asked confused now. "This is my emo corner." I said pretending to be sad. "And why, do you have an Emo corner?" He asked sounding like her knew the answer. "Man, he's asking alot of question today." Kimiko stated. "I know what's up with that?" I though back and just looked at the capp'n. "Because i can." I said to him making him sigh. i smirked and started laughing.  
Toshiro's P.O.V.**  
**I sighed as Neko laughed at me sitting in her 'emo corner', not acting very emo. "Capp'n?" i heard her say quietly. "Hm, What is it?" i asked blinking. Next thing i knew Neko was standing infront of my with open arms. "I wanna hug!" she exclaimed cheerfully. I swear this girl's bipolar! "What?" I asked as she quickly hugged me. "Huggle! Sorry i'm kinda hyper!" She said giggling still not letting me go. "I can see that." I said an irk mark slowly forming on my head. I waited a few seconds for her to let me go but it never happened. "ok you had your hug now let me go!" I shouted. "Now where's the fun in that?" Neko asked tilting her head to the side and smirking. I growled at her as my face heated up and she just started laughing. "Neko, let me go!" I shouted and she just laughed harder. I still don't see what's so funny about pissing me off. "But your so huggable!" She said giggling. again. I don't remember her being THIS annoying in the Soul Society. "Just let me go." I said gritting my teeth. "Your no fun meanie." Neko said sitting back in her 'emo corner'. "Neko, by any chance did you become bipolarover the past two years?" I asked sweat dropping. "No, i don't think so...why do you ask?" she said/asked tilting her head to the side again. "No reason." I said sighing. "Hey Capp'n." what?" i asked. "I'm going to bed now, night!" she exclaimed and then went off. Leaving me standing in the middle of the room extremely confused.  
part3

Neko's P.O.V.**  
**_It was dark, i could barely see anything. When i heard the loud scream of what sounded like a thousand hollows, Just then they came into sight. There were so many, i pulled out Kimiko and got ready to fight. "Neko!" I heard the voices of my human friends. "Get out of here!" I shouted at them but it was too late. In horror i watched as one of the hollows ate them, i quickly ran over and killed it. Tears streaming down my face. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorimaru!" I heard as a dragon made of ice killed a few of the hollows infront of me. "Are you alright?" I heard the Capp'n say kneeling next to me. "No...They're dead...all of them.." I said through tears. More hollows appeared and we stood up ready for the fight. "Where do these damn things keep coming from?" Capp'n asked irritatedly. We continued to fight hollow after hollow and i was getting weaker by the second. Till i finally fell to my knees unable to breathe wheni heard the capp'n shout my name...then came the blood...not mine but his..Toshiro's...He stood in front of me covered in his own blood. "T-Toshiro!" I shouted as his eyes clouded and he fell to the ground.__  
_BAM!**  
**I sat up from my bed quickly, Panting and sweating. it was...just a dream. I looked up at my window as rain pelted it. my room lightened for a second from the lightening. As the room went dark again a flash of Toshiro dieing went before my eyes. i stood up quickly, almost tripping myself, and then ran out of my room and down the hall to Toshiro's room. I stood at the door panting lightly afraid that i might find him dead. I gulped and slowly opened the door to find him lying in bad. I quietly walked to the side of the bed and softly shook him.  
"To-Capp'n...Capp'n..." I said stopping myself from calling him Toshiro. "What is it?" he asked groaning. "I...um...hada...nightmare.." i said blushing, embarresset at how silly i sounded. He sat up, yawned and looked at me . "And what am i supposed to do?"he asked. I blushed even more. i really just wanted to make sure he was ok but..."I don't know...i was hoping..." I started to say looking at the floor. "Maybe..you could...make everything not seem so scary." i said like a child, sitting on the floor now hugging my knees to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and choked back a sob. When i heard Toshiro get out of bed and felt his arms wrap around me. "It's ok Neko, Everything's alright." He said softly. "No, it's not...you...you came to save me...but.." i stuttered as i started sobbing.  
Toshiro's P.O.V.**  
**I held onto Neko as she cried, trying to calm her. "Toshiro...i was...helpless...and...because of that..you..." She started again being interrupted by a sob. Normally i'd get onto her about using my first name but...i decided to let it slide this time. "It's alright, nothing happened. It was a dream." I said calmly. "B-but..Toshiro.." she sobbed. "I'm right here Neko, everythings fine." i said stroking her hair. She didn't talk after that, she just cried till she fell asleep. I sighed lightly as i held Neko's sleeping body, her breathe still slightly uneven. A loud crack of thunder shook the house, i held Neko tighter as if to protect her from it. I sat there holding her for a few seconds till i was sure she was sound asleep, then i picked her up,placed her on my bed and laid next to her. I smiled lightly at how peacful she looked and then went back to sleep with my arms around her. The next morning i woke up tp see Neko laying next to me. at first i almost fell outof bed from shock , i could hear Hyorimaru snickering at me. But the shock wore off as the nights events came back. I moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and smiled. "You seem to be having fun. Got yourself a girlfriend." Hyorimaru said, he was being smug. "Shut up, Neko's my subordinate, my friend...nothing else." I thought annoyed. "Whatever you say."he answered back. I sighed, got out of bed and changed intomy street clothes. When i heard Neko stirr. "Mmm...What time is it?" She mummbled. "It's 8:30. Good morning by that way." I said leaning on the wall next to the door. She sat up rubbing her eye and looked around the room. "Why am iin here?" She asked. "You had a nightmare." I said and her face turned red. "Oh...right...sorry about that.." She said looking at her lap. "It'salright...i didn't mindit really..." I said feeling my own face heat up. "No, infact i think you enjoyed it alittle."My eye twitched at Hyorimaru's comment but i didn'tsay , or well think, anything back at him. "Capp'n?" I heardNeko say snapping me out ofit. (Whatever it was) "Thanks." She added with a smile. "It was no problem." I saidwith alight smile. She giggled and yawned. "You should probably get dressed." I said. She looked down at herself and laughed argreeing that she needed to change. She went in her room to get dressed, when i heard alot of meowing whichvery much confused me till she walked outwith three small kittens following her...then it made sense. "Why do you have kittens?"i asked looking down at them. "My cat Luna had 'em, cute huh?" She said/asked winking. i sighed and shook my head not very suprised. "Comeon we have to meet the others." I said walking to the door fairly certain Neko was following me.  
Neko's P.O.V.**  
**Me and Capp'n went to meet the others at the park i think it was to talk about stratigy or somethin'. I wasn't really paying attention till suddnely i was grabbed. "Me and Neko are going to check out the shops!" Rangiku said happily, I looked up ather and blinked confused."I mean we're going to make sure nothing strange is going on in town." She corrected herself. "Wait, did you just say your going shopping." Capp'n asked with an irk mark and then next thing i knew i was being dragged off. "OkNeko, you've been here awhile why don't you show me all the best shops!" She said, isighed but complied, allowing her to drag me around the town and within a few hours she had what looked like 50 bags and i had3..."Let's go in here!" Rangiku said pulling me into a shop and bought a necklace. When a strange whistleing sound rung out...a hollow. "Aww.. why do we have to bethe closest." She whined. I popped in my soul candy leaving my gigai and told her tostay put she nodded hyperly and sat down. "Let's go." Rangiku said i nodded and we ran off.  
CLIFF!

Part6

Neko's P.O.V.**  
**On the way to the spot i had lost Rangiku, I ended up at a park. "Where is it?" I thought out laus when one of the swing sets blew up and a kid with spiky brown hair and a bandaid on his nose slid out from the dust. "I'll kick your ass!" He said pointing at himself. Just then the hollow jumped up and over behind me. I quickly turned to face it, when i saw the kid starting to run past me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him back. "What the hell do you think you're doin' kid!" i shouted as the hollow began to jump at us. I got ready...when the kid jumped at it. "Sh*t!" I yelled in my head grabbing the kid and bringing him to safety. "Look kid, stay out of the way." I told him sternly. "why should i listen to you?" He asked stubbornly. I growled contemplating on wither or not the kid was really worth saving, the hollow still behind me. I turned toward it ready to fight but saddly once again i had to save the kid from himself again and Ikkaku then decided to pop up out of no where and killed the thing. "That wasn't even worth a warm up." He said. "Shut up! I would've killed the damn thing if this kid would've just stayed out of the way!" I shouted. "You got distracted." I heard captain say from behind me. "Right...sorry, i'll just preform a konso and send this kid off." I said sighing. "No, not yet. I want to ask him a few questions." Capp'n said. "Alright capp'n." I said with a slight nodd. "You're a Captain?" The kid asked sounding suprised, the captain nodded...here it comes..."No way you can't be any older then me." The kid said laughing. "Then again maybe a konso isn't such a bad idea." Capp'n said quickly making me laugh lightly. "Hey guys sorry i'm late!" I heard Rangiku say...i quickly spun around to face her. "Where the hell were you!" I shouted agrovatedly. She laughed nervously looking away from me. "Well you see what happened was..." she started but i cut her off. "Oh don't you give methat loud crap! I had to deal with damn kid and you were off doing God knows what!" I shouted glairing.  
LATER!  
"Why was the hollow chasing after you?" Capp'n asked the kid. "I don't know." He answered, just like he did every other question he was asked. "Well this isn't helping much now is it?" I said with a sigh. "No it isn't, this was a waist of time." Capp'n said standing up and grabbing the hilt of his sword. The kid stood up and backed away. "What are you doing?" He asked scared. "Don't be scared. I'm going to send you to the soul society, it's better there." Capp'n said walking up to him un-sheething his zanpoctou. "No! I still need to do something!" The kid shouted shielding himself. "Capp'n wait." I said stopping him. "MAybe he'll remember something later...he's been through alot today." I said standing up, this kid owed me one...big time. The capp'n sighed knowing that i had apoint and put his zanpoctou away. "Alright, but he's your responsablity Neko." he told me. "Got it." I said with a nod the kid looking releaved. That night i felt too lazy to get back in my gigai so i just slept in my shinigami form till i was woken up from a shortness of breath. i sat up to see that both the kid and KimikoTuski was gone, i know what you're thinking why aren't i dieing? well you see as long as other people only touch the hilt i only feel like i have the breathe knocked out of me. "Damn it!" i cursed silently getting up and running off till i spotted him. "I'll defenitly be able to do it with this." He said holding KimikoTsuki. i quickly grabbed her back saying. "Do what?" sounding very annoyed, the kid looked scared out of his mind for a second but the went back to being stubborn...so...i bonked him on the head. "Hey!" He shouted. "Don't take peoples stuff with out asking!" I shouted back. "And what were you planning on doing with mysword?" I asked..silence. "I have to save her.." He said not looking at me..."Now we're getting somewhere." Kimiko said. "Who is she?" I asked...no answer...and now we're back where we started... "Let's try this, My name is Neko Yamamoto. What's yours?"I asked kindly...silence again..."Sota." he said, well...atleast i can stop calling him kid.  
Cliff

Part7

Neko's P.O.V.**  
**I sighed and looked at Sota. "Look how about i help you look for this person." I suggested and he looked up at me. "You will?" He asked when that whistleing sound from before sounded and i felt a familiar spiritual pressure. "Damn it." I thought and drew my zanpokto looking around when suddenly the hollow from before showed up...only there were alot more just like it. "Holy crap! Their reproducing like rabbits!" I said and looked around at all of them. "Sota...get behind me." I said realizing he was still there. One of the hollows jumped at me and i sliced it in half only for the pieces of hollows to turn into two more hollows. "Well...damn it..." I said glairing at them this was going to be harder then i thought. A few more came to attack me and before i was able to attack they were sliced up and before me stood the Capp'n. "Are you alright?" He asked not looking at me as the hollows multiplied. "Yeah, i'm fine..any idea what with this thing?" I asked and shake his head no. "Well...he's no help." I thought with a sigh before turning so that we'd be standing back to back. When Toshiro phone rang, it was the others i wasn't listening to what he said very well but from what i did hear the others were having the same problem we were. "Hey Capp'n you gotta plan?" I asked looking at all glancing back at him. "We need to get to an open area." He said seriously and i nodded. "Alright but the question is..where the hell are we suppost to go?"i asked looking around. "How about the park from before?" Sota said and i looked at him. "Good idea. Let's go." I said and grabbed his hand pulling him to the park the Capp'n going off, he was plainning something what it was i wasn't sure but i've never questioned him before so i just kept running till we got to the park. "What do we do now?" Sota asked sounding scared as we backed up to a tree. "Get ready." i said simply ready to fight. "Riegn over the frosted heavens Hyorimaru!" The Capp'n said releasing his Shikia, and a gaint ice dragon came out of his sword freezing all the hollows then distroying them. I smikred, it looked pretty badass i had to admit. "Wow..." I heard Sota say and looked to see the boy in shock i smirked. "Yeah...amazing...isn't it?" I said smiling lightly. "You two alright?" Capp'n said landing next to us. "Yup s'all good Cappn." I said and gave him a thumbs up and he sighed. "Neko, can you be serious for five seconds?" He asked and i laughed. "Nope sorry dude ain't gonna happen." I said and he sighed once more when Sota ran off. "H-hey get back here!" I said chasing after him. Till i followed him to a small bench where there was a young girl with short brown hair in pig tails. "Yurri...answer me Yurri!" Sota said lightly shaking the girl till she opened her eyes. "Hm? Sota?" She asked and he smiled and hugged her. I blinked confused. "When did she get there?" I asked myself. "I didn't see her did you?" I asked looking at Capp'n who had just walked up beside her and he shook his head. "Well damn." I thought sighing then we took the Girl ,who's name was aperently Yurri, to my house to meet up with the others. "Shouldn't we send them to the soul society?" Ikkaku asked. "No, they may have some more information." Capp'n said looking at the two as they leaned on eachother sleeping. "Huh? But we already got all we can get from the boy..." Ikkaku said. "Don't you get it? The captain has a soft spot and is letting the two be with eachother alittle longer before he sends them to the soul society." Yumichika said. "Aww that so sweet Capp'n!" I said and he looked away from me. "Shut up." He said simply and i laughed as did Rangiku.  
The Next day!  
We all met back at my place again, apperently my house has become the designated meeting place. I sighed as we talked fading in out of the conversation since i got pretty much NO sleep last night i atleast require atleast 10 hours. "Neko are you listening?" I heard Capp'n say suddenly/ "huh? What?" I asked rubbing my eye and yawning. "You really need to listen Neko." Capp'n said then started to lecture me but i didn't bother to listen it was normally the same thing and then it was back to the conversationg when suddenly Capp'n walked up and tried to preform a konso on Yurri only it didn't work. "Just as i thought.." Capp'n said and i blinked, he already knew that it wouldn't work? i sighed things just kept getting wierder and wierder here. We called the soul society and was sent the a rashee (Spelt that wrong, please message me if you know how to spell it right) sapmle and were waiting in another room to get results while Yurri slept. "Damn can't the situation be normal just for once?" I asked with a sigh and Capp'n gae me his usual look. "What?" i asked. "This is a serious situtaion could you stop joking around for once second?" He asked annoyed. "I'm not joking though.." i said scratching my cheek with my index finger and he sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Sota and Yrurri." I said getting up and walking into the other room to find they were gone. "What the-!" I said and ran back to the to the others to tell them and we wnt on a surch for the them. It took us abit but after alittle while we finally found them they were surrounded by the hollows from before and Yurri was glowing red. "What the? She's working with the hollows?" I said and went to grab Sota whom seemed to have no control of his body as he moved towards his sister but as soon as i got close to him the hollows attacked me. "Get outta the way!" I shouted and started to kill them. till Suddenly Yurrri seemed to gain conrtol of herself and stopped and then she was turned into one of the hollows and suddenly i was able to get to him and grabbed him getting him to a safe place as the others delt with the hollows. "Let me go! We have to save her!" Sota said struggleing. "Sota! We'll save your sister. Please leave it to us." I said and he contiued to struggle. "No i have to save her!" He said and i sighed setting him down. "Please Sota, let us handle this." I said kneeling infront of him. He looked up at me and nodded giving me a a small look. "Alright, now stay here." i said and went to help them kill the rest of the hollows. It wasn't untill later we figured out that the actual arracnar/hollow was hiding and Capp'n decided to release some of his spiritual pressure to find where it was. After finding it i went to kill him but was stopped by Sota. "Don't do it...Yurri's in there." He said and i sighed the look on his face got to me. "Look i have to, if i do Yurri's soul will be pureified and will go to the soul society." i explained looking back over the the Arancar, amazed that he didn't attack while i was talking, have you ever noticed that people will let their opponent go on a long dialog without attacking them even though that's when their most vulnerable?, anyway off topic. I glared at the Aracncar. "Please Sota let me go...i need to do this to save Yurri." I said finally and he let me go. "Alright..." He said quietly and i quickly killed the hollow, he wasn't as strong as he looked. "Sota...are you ready to go?" I asked to find the boy searching through what left of the hollow to find a small intsrument that i couldn't think the name of then turned to me. "I'm ready." He said with a determined look and i kneeled infront of him. "Alright, then..i'll see you in the soul society." I said with a light smile tapping him on the forehead with my Zanpokto and like that he was gone. I'm afraid to say... i think i'm gonna miss that kid. I sighed and stood Capp'n walking up next to me. "You really think you'll see him in the soul society?" He asked and i smiled looking up to the sky. "Maybe...we'll have to wait and see wont we?" i said then looked down. "You alright?" He asked taking a step towards me. I was quiet thinking for a few seconds then looked back up to him. "Yeah, i'm fine...let's get going home." i said and began to walk home Capp'n following behind shortly after.

Part 8

Neko's P.O.V.**  
**I laid in be, it was Thursday night, and sighed. It'd been a week since what happened with Sota and Yurri, though what happened was still huanting my mind. I looked at the clock...11:00PM.. "I need to go to sleep." I said to myself with another sigh turning on her side and fallin asleep.  
THE NEXT DAY!  
"C'mon please Capp'n?" I asked as we walked to school. "No, for the last time, i have more important things to do then go to a stupid dance." Capp'n said sounding annoyed, there was a dance that night and trust me i'd been trying to get him to go all week. I sighed looking ahead. "You're no fun." I said simply. Then later on at lunch while we were eating on the roof i decided to try one more time. "Please?" i asked and Capp'n just gave me a look meaning "No."  
Toshiro's P.O.V.**  
**"Why do you keep asking?" I asked Neko with a sigh. "Because it'll be fun." She said simply with a laugh. I was about to say something when suddenly a guy, whom i did not recognize, ran up. "Hey Neko! I thought i'd find you here." He said stopping infront of her. "OH hey.." She said sounding uneasy. "I've been looking all over for you."He said ingoring the fact that i was there. "Oh..uh...What do you want?" She asked. "I was hoping that maybe you'd want to go to the dance with me." He said happily. "OH..um sorry i...can't go with you." She said trying to think. "Why not?" He asked, he was starring at her...well not at HER but at her chest... "Well you see i uh..." She said trying to think of something the guy wouldn't leave her alone so i made my presence know. "She can't go with you cause she's going with me." i said glairing at him. The guy was about to say something else but you know what? i didn't wanna hear it so instead i just grabbed Neko's hand and pulled her away. "Thanks, Capp'n." She said as soon as we got away from him. "Who was that?" I asked letting go of her hand. "His names Ryu...though we all refer to him as my creepy stalker." She explained sighing. "Why?"I asked arching an eye brow. "Because...he pretty much stalks me..." She said shrugging, note to self deal with that guy later. "So you're going to the dance with me?" She asked suddenly with a smile. "Well i kind of have to now." I said with a sigh, next thing i knew she was hugging me. "Thanks." She said then ran off to next class as the bell rang  
LATER THAT NIGHT!  
(I know to many time skips. I'm lazy!)  
I sighed changing into nicer clothes Neko said it was casual..so i just put on a button down shirt and some jeans i didn't see any point in wearing anything nicer. I sighed once more leaving my room and walking into the living room to find Neko wearing a white and blue dress that went just above her knees. "How do i look?" She asked with a spin. I blinked at a lose for words. "UH...you look great.." I said that being the only thing i could get out. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."She said and i felt my face heat up slightly. "Uh..Thanks. let's get going shall we." I said and began to walk her following behind me. When we got to the gym it was decked out for the dance with music blairing i could bairly here myself think. "C'mon Capp'n let's go have some fun." She said tugging my arm lightly. "I said i'd come i didn't say that i'd dance." I told her and she poued before going off and finding her friends dancing with them. I leaned on a wall where i had good view of her and watched her dance, she seemed to be having fun, I smiled lightly when out of the corner of my eye i saw a familiar person walk up to Neko and try to pull her aside, it was that guy from before, Ryu i think. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Exuse me, can we talk?" I asked annoyed and we walked over to the side. "What? You weren't danceing with her." He said smirking...i think he was trying to piss me off..."That's not the point...i'm telling you right now...you leave Neko alone got it...she doesn't like you...you make her uncomfortable...and if i hear anything about you bothering her i swear to God i will personally make you wish you were never born." I told him darkly. "Yeah right, i'd like to see you try pip scweek." He said about to place his hand on my head obviosly, i quickly grabbed it and used a pressure point causing him to fall in pain. ""Now, you're going to leave and i will never see you again understand?" I said and he nodded so i let him go and he left. Then Neko came over. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked seeing Ryu running away. "He wont be bothering you anymore." I told her simply and once more her arms were around me. " Thanks capp'n." She said i sighed and hugged her back. "Any time..." I told her then pulled away from her. "I owe you one...but first..." She started to say when suddenly a slower song came on. "You owe me atleast one dance...you are my date after all." She said with a light smile. I sighed and dance with her finally like she wanted. I have to admit even though i didn't want to go to this stupid thing...i have to say...i'm kinda glad i did.  
FLASH!  
"Aw! You two are so cute!" Matsumoto said holding a camera. "Matusmoto!" i shouted and she ran off. i was about to go after her but grabbed my arm. "Let her go..You still owe me the full dance." She said with a light smile. I sighed looking back in the direction that my Lt. ran off in. I guesss i can deal with her later as for now...I looked back over to Neko. "Alright..." i said and we went back to dancing.  
To be Continued..


End file.
